Salt
Salt, labeled BCFF #2, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She is a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Salt is very similar to her close friend Pepper; the two looking very similar to each other, having nearly the same voice and personality, and liking the same things. Salt is a bit different from Pepper, as she seems to be more self-centered, rather than caring for her BCFF as much. After showing a love interest in OJ, she begins to mess up plans and not follow instructions. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Salt was seen with Pepper after she asked her to jump off the cliff. Salt replied unwillingly saying that there is no way she'd jump. However, after Pepper jumps, Salt immediately jumps after her, but lands on top of her in the elephant feces. The two are heard arguing in the elephant feces along with Tacoat the end of the episode. ]] In A Lemony Lesson, Salt and OJ started the episode with Salt talking on and on about something, though OJ didn't seem to be interested. She spotted Pepper and ran towards her to the tune of Chariots of Fire in slow-motion, only to crash into OJ later on. Team Epic are deciding to choose either Paper or Salt. Knife chose Paper instead of Salt because he doesn't like to listen to her. Because of that, Salt was chosen last to be on Team Chickenleg. Pepper encouraged her to come to her team. She and Salt were not seen for the rest of the episode. In The Arena Of Death, Salt along with Pepper, OJ and Taco were chosen to be in The Arena of Death. After Team Epic's failure to attack Taco, Nickelkicked a rock that acted as a boomerang and hit Pepper, causing Salt to jump after her. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon told his team that they needed to test the slingshot. He called for Salt, but she told Balloon that she didn't want to. Balloon threatened Salt that he and his alliance would eliminate her. Later, Salt finally agrees to go first. Pickle and Balloon pull the slingshot back, but suddenly trip over Rocky. Salt is flung into the gorge, causing Pepper to jump after her. In The Stacker, Salt and Pepper were seen in the beginning playing frisbee. Pepper threw the frisbee, which bounced off Cloudy, a recommended character, who cried, and hit Salt, knocking her over. Pepper ran over and checked to see if she was okay, but Salt noted that bad luck occurs when you tip a salt shaker. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that unrealistic. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved until a random bomb explodes on both the two of them. During the challenge, the unanimated text screen said that Salt, along with a few others, had stacked their golf balls, and won a prize. In War De Guacamole, Salt was not seen for the entire episode, except when she and Team Chickenleg were told that they were up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Balloon voted for Salt, but she voted for him in revenge, along with Pepper and rest of her team, so Balloon was eliminated. During the challenge, she refused to compete saying that she was on a diet and hated candy, Pepper copied Salt and went on a diet too. Their team lost due to them not competing. They were both put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, Pepper told Salt that she hoped she wasn't eliminated, which Salt said she hoped for the same. Pickle commented that he hopes that she will be eliminated for costing the challenge due to her being on a diet, and Salt replies to him that she can actually "swim better than him". At elimination, her and Pepper were in the bottom 2, but Salt ended up being safe, splitting her and Pepper up. During their final moments, Pepper and Salt are punched by the fist thingy and held hands during their final moment. MePhone4S mocks her, and tells her to stop crying. Because of Pepper's elimination, Salt does nothing during the challenge, due to the grief of Pepper's elimination. Bomb asks Salt why she wasn't trying, but Salt said she wanted to be alone, and hit Bomb, exploding him. The explosion was enough to send Salt over the quicksand, winning her immunity. She later questions OJ's return, but later loses interest after OJ continuously talks. In The Snowdown, pulls OJ close.]]Salt yells at Bomb when he wants to get the tree with OJ. She says she'll get the tree with him instead, but OJ suggests that they all go together. After Pickle spots a tree across a frozen lake, Salt and OJ travel across the lake, continuously slipping and tripping on the ice. Soon after OJ and Salt are halfway across the lake Salt begins to develop a crushonOJ to which she says that it's "kind of like ice skating." and says it's "sort of a romantic setting". Salt and OJ get to the other side but they notice the tree not what they expected, being a small bare bush. Salt becomes impressed by OJ's illusion theory, and begins to flirt with him, taking mistletoe out and leaning towards him, but she is interrupted by Bomb who says they had to get the tree back. They use the tree as a sled across the lake, where Salt begins to cuddle with OJ, creeping him out. Later, Team Chicken Leg wins the challenge, and Salt grabs OJ and pulls him close. She suggests voting Pepper back in when it is time to vote an eliminated contestant, but the rest of her team disagrees. In Double Digit Desert, Salt becomes stuck to the magnetic crane, and does not compete in the challenge, to which OJ shows verbal relief to, due to Salt's attempts at flirting with him in the previous episode. In Aquatic Conflict, Salt was seen with Pepper in the slide-show falling down Niagara Falls. At elimination, Salt received 92 votes and was eliminated, along with Paintbrush. While falling towards Idiotic Island, Salt spots Pepper and the two fly towards each other, but collide and crash into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Salt, Pepper and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Salt and the eliminated contestants escaped the cage on Idiotic Island. While the other contestants created a boat out of a tree, Salt swam in the water, obsessed with the thought of OJ. Knife suggests to leave her, but Nickel points out that she will ruin their plan to escape. Once the eliminated contestants arrive on land, she starts rushing towards the contestants, specifically OJ. Baseball yells for her to stop, but Nickel tells him it's too late. She finds OJ during the middle of MePhone says, and causes him to lose the challenge, and starts to hug him, causing OJ to try and get away. When MePhone sees her, he changes the challenge to catch the eliminated contestants. She, along with all of the other eliminated contestants except for Knife and Bomb, is captured by Pickle and Taco's trap, and is sent to Idiotic Island 2 except Apple. In The Tile Divide, Salt is seen in Idiotic Island watching as Bow plumets into a small box. Trivia *Salt is the only contestant to have a crush on someone else. *Salt is the only contestant to have a friendship with another competitor before the challenge. *Salt is the first female to be eliminated in a double elimination as Paintbrush's gender is unknown, Pickle and Paper were also eliminated in the same episode but are males. *This makes her the only female to be eliminated in a double elimination. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Salt.png Saltidle.png.png Salt_3.png Salt_4.png Salt_5.png Salt_and_Pepper.png Salt_6.png|Salt way too deep into OJ Salt_7.png |-|Season 1 Cast= Applesmeany.png|Apple|link=Apple Balloonidlenew.png|Balloon|link=Balloon BaseballCastIdle.png|Baseball|link=Baseball Bombidlenew.png|Bomb|link=Bomb BowNewWikiIdleJump.png|Bow|link=Bow KnifeCastIdle.png|Knife|link=Knife LightbulbCastIdle.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb MarshmallowCastIdle.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow MePhone4POSE.png|MePhone4|link=MePhone4 MePhone4SPOSE.png|MePhone4S|link=MePhone4S Nickelbfdiaintro.png|Nickel|link=Nickel OJCastIdle.png|OJ|link=OJ PaintbrushCastIdle.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush Paperidlenew.png|Paper|link=Paper PepperCastIdle.png|Pepper|link=Pepper Pickleidlenew.png|Pickle|link=Pickle SaltCastIdle.png|Salt|link=Salt Tacoidleoldnew.png|Taco|link=Taco Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Female Category:Season 1 Characters